The Shinigami King
by LilySpears
Summary: The tale of the Lion King, told with the cast of Kuroshitsuji. Main pairing: WilliamXGrell.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **I was going to wait until I had finished Alan and the Beast before I uploaded this, but the urge to make William into a fluffy lion cub was too strong. Theodore, Isabella and Julian are OCs made by myself and my rp buddy. The versions in this story are simplified versions. Usually, Thedore is a demon, and Sebastian's father instead of his brother. Julian is usually Grell's cruel and slightly abusive father, however in this story they have no relation, as Julian is a hornbill and Grell is...well, you'll see. The pairing in the summary gives it away.

**The Shinigami King**

****Disclaimer:** **William T Spears, Sebastian Michaelis and Undertaker belong to Yana Toboso. The plot belongs to Walt Disney. I own Theodore, Isabella and Julian. I also mashed everything together.  
><strong><br>****Prologue: A Prince is Born**

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama…_

Morning broke spectacularly over the African savannah. The golden sun rose majestically in the sky, creating all manner of reds and oranges across the horizon line. A lion's roar echoed in the distance, several birds chirped in reply.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!_

_Sithi uhm ingonyama_  
><em>Ingonyama<em>

_Siyo Nqoba_

_Ingonyama_

Animals across the plains lifted their heads and began to walk. Rhinos, gazelles, even mighty elephants walked side by side with each other as one herd. They walked past the beautiful Victoria Falls, and the grand Kilimanjaro. Flocks of birds and herds of zebra joined them, all walking to one place in the distance.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_  
><em>And, blinking, step into the sun<em>  
><em>There's more to see than can ever be seen<em>  
><em>More to do than can ever be done<em>

Pride Rock stood tall against the African horizon line. All the animals were gathering here, anticipating a great event. More animals gathered, the herd was constantly increasing.

_There's far too much to take in here_  
><em>More to find than can ever be found<em>  
><em>But the sun rolling high<em>  
><em>Through the sapphire sky<em>  
><em>Keeps great and small on the endless round<em>

A black lion stood upon Pride Rock, his majestic mane blowing gently in the breeze as he watched the animals approaching. This was Theodore, King of Pride Rock, and the ruler of the Savannah.

_It's the Circle of Life!_  
><em>And it moves us all!<em>

A small brown hornbill flew over the crowd of animals. Theodore watched as it soared upwards and landed on the rock in front of him. The hornbill spread his wings and bowed politely to his King. Theodore smiled and nodded gently.

_Through despair and hope_  
><em>Through faith and love<em>

The animals began to part; on old, silver haired mandrill carrying a staff made his way slowly through the crowd, smiling as the animals bowed. Carefully, he climbed to the top. Theodore smiled and embraced the mandrill, greeting him like an old friend.

_Till we find our place,_  
><em>On the path unwinding,<em>

_In the Circle_  
><em>The Circle of Life<em>

Theodore led the mandrill to the back off Pride Rock. Isabella, Theodore's Queen, was laying in the shade, a small bundle of black fur between her forepaws. She gently licked the bundle; the little cub stirred and rolled over, blinking his bright green eyes. The mandrill smiled at the cub. He lowered his staff and gently rattled the fruit over the cub's head. The cub purred happily and tried to swat the fruit with his tiny paws. The mandrill smiled even more and pulled one of the fruits from the staff, carefully breaking it in half. He dipped his thumb into the juice and gently drew a line across the cub's forehead. He then scooped up a handful of sand from the rock and sprinkled it over the top. The cub frowned and sneezed cutely. Theodore and Isabella smiled at their son and nuzzled each other. The mandrill carefully scooped up the cub and carried up to the peak of Pride Rock. He grinned widely and raised the cub in the air.

_It's the Circle of Life!_

_And it moves us all!_

The animals went wild with excitement. The gibbons jumped around screeching. The zebra whinnied and stomped their hooves. The noise grew higher as all manner of animals began to call out happily.

_Through despair and hope!_

_Through faith and love!_

The little cub looked around nervously as the animals continued to cheer. The clouds parted, a single beam of sunlight shone down, highlighting the mandrill and the new prince. One by one the animals bowed.

_Till we find out place!_

_On the path unwinding!_

_It's the Circle!_

_The Circle of life!_

The celebration of the new prince carried on for quite some time. The caves underneath Pride Rock were empty, except for one lion who wasn't in the celebratory mood. Taking advantage of the silence, a small grey mouse scurried out of his hole into the main cave. He stood on his hind legs and began to wash his whiskers. He paused suddenly and began to sniff the air nervously. A large black paw slammed down on the mouse heavily. Sebastian grinned to himself and lifted the poor mouse into the air. He watched as it wriggled around, dangling by its tail. He brought the mouse closer to his face,

"Life's not fair is it?" he said. He played with the mouse idly, letting it run over his paw "You see I, well, I shall never be King" Sebastian dropped the mouse and quickly swiped it from the air. He raised it to his mouth,

"And you, shall never see the light of another day" he lifted the mouse higher, "Adieu…" he opened his mouth, extending his tongue in anticipation,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Sebastian sighed in irritation. He lowered the mouse and trapped it under his paw,

"What do you want?" he said. Julian, a small hornbill who acted as the King's advisor, and trusted friend, flew into Sebastian's cave,

"I've come to tell you that King Theodore is on his way" he said, bowing. He looked up, glaring slightly "So you'd better have a good reason for missing the ceremony this morning". Sebastian sighed and again and rolled his eyes. The grey mouse managed to free his tail from Sebastian's paw and scurried off,

"Now look Julian, you've made me lose my lunch" said Sebastian, sadly. Julian snorted,

"Ha, you'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you" he snapped, ruffling his feathers "He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia"

"Oooh, I quiver with fear!" hissed Sebastian. He crouched down and bared his teeth at Julian. The hornbill gulped and backed away,

"Now Sebastian, don't look at me that way…." Julian turned and tried to flap away "Help!" Sebastian pounced, catching the bird between his jaws,

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned his head; Theodore was stood at the entrance of the cave,

"Drop him"

"Impeccable timing, your majesty" said Julian, pushing his beak out of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian lowered his head and spat the hornbill out. Julian looked at his saliva covered wings and grimaced. Sebastian turned back to Theodore,

"Why, if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" he said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. Theodore continued to glare at his brother,

"Isabella and I didn't see you and the presentation of William" he snapped. Sebastian faked surprise,

"That was today?" he said "Oh, I feel simply awful!" he reached up and scraped his claws down the wall, grinning as Julian cringed at the noise. He examined his now sharp claws carefully,

"Must have slipped my mind" he said. Julian glared at Sebastian and flew into the air, hovering close to his face,

"Yes well, as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been first in line!" he spat. Sebastian snapped his teeth; Julian gulped and quickly hid behind Theodore's leg. Sebastian lowered his head to look at him,

"I was first in line" he said "Until the little hairball was born". Theodore lowered his head, looking at his brother directly in the eye,

"That 'hairball' is my son" the two lions raised their heads simultaneously "and your future king"

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsey" said Sebastian, once again sarcastically. He turned around to walk away. Theodore growled,

"Don't turn your back on me Sebastian" he snapped. Sebastian looked back over his shoulder lazily,

"Oh no Theodore, maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me". Theodore roared loudly. He ran and leapt in front of Sebastian, snarling,

"Is that a challenge?"

"Temper temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you" said Sebastian. Julian sniffed,

"Pity" he said "Why not?" Sebastian looked at him,

"Well, as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share" he looked up at Theodore, sneering slightly, "But when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" he climbed down the ledge at the back of the cave and walked out of sight. Theodore watched him leave and sighed. Julian flew over and landed next to him,

"There's one in every family, Sire" he said, sighing deeply "Two in mine, actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions". Theodore shook his head,

"What am I going to do with him?" he said,

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug" suggested Julian, as he flew up to perch on Theodore's shoulder,

"Julian!" said Theodore, smirking slightly. He walked down the ledge and began to walk across the grassland,

"And just think!" said Julian, "Whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him".

Months passed by in the savannah, the dry season slowly made way to the much needed rains. Showers poured over the Pride Lands, bringing nourishment to the thirsty grass and plants. In the midst of the rains, Undertaker the mandrill sat in the large baobab tree he called his home. Many open gourds and fruits surrounded him, he was using the juice to paint pictures on a flat part of the tree's large trunk. His most recent picture was of the new born cub. He grinned to himself as he carefully finished the picture. Undertaker chuckled and picked up and gourd with red colored juice. He dipped his thumb in and carefully drew a line across the forehead of his drawing,

"William…".


	2. Everything the Light Touches

**Author's Notes: **And thus our story begins! Isn't William adorable? Okay, maybe he's OOC, but he is just a cub. Maybe he had a personality when he was younger? I dunno, but I'm guessing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shinigami King<strong>

**Disclaimer:** William T Spears and Sebastian Michaelis belong to Yana Toboso. The Lion King belongs to Disney. Theodore, Isabella and Julian belong to me. I mashed everything together.

**Chapter 1: Everything the Light Touches**

William stood high upon the peak of Pride Rock, watching the sun as it slowly appeared above the horizon line. He grinned widely, swishing his tail happily. He turned around and ran back into the cave, hopping over the lionesses as they slept. Theodore and Isabella were curled up together at the back of the cave, fast asleep on a raised portion of rock. William scampered over to his parents,

"Dad? Dad!" he shouted "Come on dad, we gotta go! Dad!". Isabella turned over slightly,

"You're son's awake" she murmured, without opening her eyes,

"Before sunrise, he's your son" muttered Theodore, his eyes also remaining closed,

"Dad? Daad! Come on dad!" William began to tug at Theodore's ear "Da-whoa!" he lost his grip and fell backwards, crashing into a pile of discarded animal bones. He raced back and head-butted his father in the head. Theodore opened his eyes and looked sleepily at his son,

"You promised!" said William, glaring. Theodore sighed and smiled,

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up" he said. William grinned widely,

"Yeah!" he said, scampering out of the cave. Theodore stood up and stretched out his paws, yawning loudly. He walked out of the shady cave and into the warm morning son, Isabella by his side. He began to walk up to the rock's peak. William trotted over to his mother and cutely nuzzled her leg. Isabella nuzzled him back and gently nudged him to catch up with Theodore. She watched them go, a loving expression on her face.

"Look William, everything the light touches is our kingdom"

Theodore and William were sat on the peak of Pride Rock, looking over the Savannah as it glowed in the rising sun. William smiled at his father's words,

"Wow" he whispered in awe. Theodore looked down at his son,

"A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun" he said "One day William, the sun will set on my time, and rise with you as the new king",

"And this will all be mine?" asked William. Theodore smiled and nodded,

"Everything" he replied. William stood up and paced along the rock, gazing out at the land,

"Everything the light touches…" he whispered. He noticed a dark patch of jagged rocks "What about that shadowy place?". Theodore's expression turned stern,

"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there William" he said,

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants?" asked William. Theodore smiled in amusement,

"Oh, there's more to being king that getting your way all the time" he said. William's smiled widened, an awed expression on his face,

"There's more?" he said. Theodore chuckled and began to climb down Pride Rock,

"William…".

The pair climbed down onto the savannah and began to walk across the long grassland. A herd of antelope galloped past them,

"Everything you see before you exists together in a delicate balance" explained Theodore "As king, you must understand that balance and respect all creatures, from the crawling ant, to the leaping antelope"

"But dad, don't we eat the antelope?" asked William, clearly confused,

"Yes son, but let me explain" replied Theodore "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass, and so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life",

"Good morning sire!"

Julian appeared suddenly from behind Theodore and William. He flew in front of them and landed on a small rock. Theodore smiled,

"Good morning Julian" he said. Julian spread his wings and bowed,

"Checking in, with the morning report" he said,

"Fire away" said Theodore,

"Well, the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot…" Julian's voice faded into the background as Theodore turned away in disinterest,

"Oh, really…" he muttered. William, also bored with Julian's speech, began to explore the grass. He jumped as a grasshopper hopped across his nose and onto a nearby rock. He growled and pounced at it, the grasshopper neatly hopped to another rock. Theodore looked down at his son in interest,

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"Pouncing" replied William, looking down sadly at empty paws. Theodore glanced over at Julian and smirked. He lowered his head next to William,

"Let an old pro show you how it's done" he whispered,

"...the tick birds are pecking on the elephants, I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't…"

Julian was still reciting his speech, apparently oblivious to the fact Theodore wasn't listening. Theodore looked up and the hornbill, still smirking,

"Julain, would you turn around?" he asked,

"Yes sire" replied Julian. He turned around on his rock and immediately continued his speech "The cheetahs are hard up, but as I always say, cheetahs never prosper…". Theodore once again lowered his head next to William,

"Stay low to the ground" he whispered. William crouched down as much as he could,

"Okay, stay low to the ground, got it" he whispered back. Julian looked over his shoulder, realizing something was amiss,

"What's going on?" he asked,

"A pouncing lesson" replied Theodore. Julian nodded,

"Ah, very good, pouncing…." He trailed off. His eyes widened when he realized he was the target, "Pouncing? Oh no, Sire, you can't be serious?". Theodore laughed and motioned for Julian to turn back around with his paw. Julian reluctantly obeyed his Master,

"Oh, this is so humiliating…" he muttered. Theodore crouched low next to his son,

"Not a sound" he whispered,

"What are you telling him Theodore?" asked Julian, looking around nervously. The two lions were nowhere to be found,

"Theodore? William?".

William sprang up from the grass with a playful roar. He pounced straight onto Julian, catching him with his front paws and forcing him to the ground. Theodore burst into laughter,

"That's very good!" he said. William smiled happily and trotted neatly over to his father. Julian sat up, now feeling very dazed. He yelped as a gopher hole popped up underneath him,

"Julian?" asked the gopher,

"Yes?" snapped Julian, by now very frustrated. The gopher saluted,

"Sir, news from the underground" he said,

"Okay William, now this time…"

Theodore had resumed his pouncing lesson with William. Julian appeared suddenly from behind the rock he'd been perched on,

"Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!" he squawked, his eyes wide with fear. Theodore's expression turned serious,

"Julian, take William home" he said. He cleared both his son and Julian in one bound. William pouted,

"Aw dad, can't I come?" he asked,

"No son" said Theodore, he turned and disappeared into the savannah. Julian took off and began to fly back to Pride Rock. William pouted more and reluctantly followed,

"I never get to go anywhere" he groaned, clearly disappointed,

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king" said Julian "And then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk!".

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced moodily along the shady ledge outside his cave. He growled in anger and kicked an old bone with his paw,<p>

"Hey Uncle Sebastian! Guess what!" William appeared from the cave and scampered up behind Sebastian, grinning excitedly. Sebastian rolled his eyes,

"I despise guessing games" he muttered. William puffed up his chest and walked in front of his uncle,

"I'm gonna be King of Pride Rock" he said, smugly,

"Oh goody" said Sebastian, sarcastically. William walked to the edge of the ledge,

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom!" he said "And I'm gonna rule it all, heh heh!"

"Yes well, forgive me for not leaping for joy" said Sebastian, very unenthusiastically "Bad back you know" he flopped down on his side, creating a little dust cloud. William walked over to his uncle, climbing up onto his dark mane,

"Hey, Uncle Sebastian?" he asked "When I'm King, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle" replied Sebastian. William laughed and rolled down his uncle's head,

"You're so weird" he said. Sebastian gave his nephew a very forced grin,

"You have no idea" he said. He sat up "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything!" said William. Sebastian examined his claws casually,

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border, did he?" he asked. William pouted and looked down at the ground sadly, his little ears drooping,

"Well, no" he said "He said I can't go there"

"And he's absolutely right, far too dangerous" said Sebastian. He smirked "Only the bravest lions go there". William looked up indignantly,

"Well, I'm brave!" he said "What's out th-"

"I'm sorry William, I just can't tell you" said Sebastian, cutting off his nephew. William pouted again,

"Why not?" asked. Sebastian chuckled and looked at the cub,

"William, William, I'm just looking out for the wellbeing of my favourite nephew" he said, grabbing William and rubbing his head with his paw. William snorted,

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew" he said,

"All the more reason to be protective" argued Sebastian "An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince…Ooops!" he put his paw over his mouth in fake surprise. William gasped,

"An elephant what?" he grinned enthusiastically "Whoa". Sebastian put his paw over his eyes, faking dismay,

"Oh dear, I've said too much" he said. He lowered his paw and smirked again "Well, I supposed you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all". William grinned happily and swished his tail, nodding in agreement. Sebastian pulled him closer,

"Just do me one favour" said Sebastian "Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place?"

"No problem" said William. Sebastian grinned,

"There's a good lad" he said. He shooed the cub away "You run along now and have fun, but remember, it's our little secret". William nodded and quickly scampered away. Sebastian turned away, smirking darkly to himself.


End file.
